Lean
by Mitsukai Kansei
Summary: PirikaxRen songfic,oneshot Pirika didn't pass her exam, ren's there to help, sorry if it's dumb and sutpid


You know you can lean on me

Disclaimer: I don't own SK

A/N: Well, here I am again with another one shot song fic. I hope you like it!

Lean

_I've been looking at you for awhile_

_Your face can't be painted_

_You're sad again_

Tao Ren, a teen with a pointy purple hair and fierce golden eyes was listening to his favorite song. He was living with the Asakura's now. Well, all of them are. Horo-Horo, Ryu, Jun, Lyserg, Jeanne and specially, Pirika…………..

Ren had this small crush on Pirika like from forever. Still, being the cold hearted Shaman with the rude attitude; he keeps trying to push them all away. Then, he stopped his disc man and looked up to the sky. It was painted with beautiful colors of red, orange, yellow, violet, colors of the setting sun. Birds can be seen flying over the sky as the gentle wind brushed through him. He liked it this way. Calmness, silence, and no stupid ainu. But, there was still something he couldn't have……………….

"I really hope Pirika passed her entrance exams." He thought. "She's been studying night and day for this. I hoped that all the reviews I did with her would help her."

**FLASHBACK**

"Ren!" A girl with cobalt blue hair voiced. The Chinese shaman walked to her and asked. 

"What is it Pirika?" 

"Uhm………" She muttered and clasped both her hands. "My entrance exams are due next 2 weeks, I really have to study." 

"Honto? I better leave alone then." He said and starts to walk away. Then……..

"Matte!" 

Tao Ren, the all mighty Chinese shaman, looked at the warm feeling that held him. He looked at his back and his golden eyes widened. Pirika was holding his hand!

His eyes starts to move. He looked at Pirika and…………….she was looking straight at him! Then………………………

"_No, please, not this……." He thought. _But, he couldn't help it so, he blushed a small faint pink. Pirika looked at him closely and he blushed more. 

"Wha……what is it?" He asked shakily. 

"I just want to know………………if………………………….if…………………if you could help me study!" She replied. Ren looked at her and she faced away. "It's ok if you don't want to." She mumbled. 

Ren smiled lightly and made her look at him. She blushed as well. 

"It's ok with me……………."

Since then, those two have been studying day and night. Pirika was trying hard as she can to pass her exam with Ren helping her. She wanted to pass this…………………………………..that's all what Ren thought that's why she asked for his help…………………………..or……………………..

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Since that day, Pirika's been studying as hard as she can." Ren mumbled to himself. "I really hoped I helped her………………….."

Then………

"Tadaima!" A female voiced out. After hearing this, Ren smirked and played his discman again.

_I've been asking you _

_To talk with me about good things_

_But, I was nothing _

_Wait a minute_

_Just for awhile_

_You forgot something_

_Remember, you can cry on me_

"Ren!" A voice called out his name. Ren smirked at turned of his player. He stood up from the bench he was sitting on and looked at the ainu girl running towards her. She has a big smile on her face as the wind breeze brushed through her. Ren felt a cover of comfort cover his body up. He smiled lightly at her. She reached her and sighed.

"So, how'd the test go?" Ren asked. Pirika shook her head and smiled.

"Well, I guess." She replied.

"Honto? So, when are they gonna declare the results?"

"Next week." Pirika smiled. "Thanks a lot Ren."

"Huh? You sure?"

"Eh?"

"I don't think I've helped you a lot."

"Stop joking me, you're the only person that did."

"Yeah right. What about your brother?"

"You mean him." Pirika sighed. "He almost made me late. He over slept watching us review."

"Overprotective ne?"

"Got that right, you're luck Jun isn't like that."

"Jun? Sometimes she is sometimes she ain't. She's a cool sister."

"I can see that, if only Horo-Horo's like her."

"I know what you mean."

Pirika and Ren exchanged looks at start to laugh. Laughing like nothing could go wrong……………………..

**After a week**

"Tadaima." A solemn girl voiced. Then, a pink haired girl came to her with a huge smile.

"Did everything go well Pirika?" She asked happily. Pirika didn't notice her and solemnly walked from her. "Eh?"

"I don't think everything went well Tamao." A blonde medium voiced.

"Anna-sama?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ren!" Pirika called out and went to him. Ren smiled, thinking her passed her exams. He was listening to his disc man so he turned it off.

"So, did everything go well?" He asked. Pirika didn't reply. She was shaking like something real bad happened. Ren noticed this and became worried. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't pass." Pirika mumbled. Ren stood up and walked to her.

"What?"

"I didn't passed."

"Eh? You've got to be kidding me."

"I didn't pass Ren!" Pirika shouted and came to his embrace.

"_Pirika………………." Ren thought. He smiled and embraced her as well. _

"I didn't pass at all." She cried.

"Shh……….calm down." Ren whispered.

"Iie! I didn't pass."

"Pirika, passing an exam isn't the end of the world."

"But, I let you down Ren, I let you down."

"Even so, I will always be here to help you again and again."

"But………….."

"Sshh, listen to this." Ren mumbled. He put his ear phones unto Pirika's and turned on his player.

_You know you can lean on me_

_And don't stop_

_Cry your tears up to heaven_

_Cry your pain to me_

_You know you can lean on me_

_And don't you stop_

_Cry your tears up to heaven_

_Cry your pain to me_

Ren paused his disc man and looked at Pirika. She seemed in peace now.

"Ariagto, Ren." She mumbled.

"It's ok." Ren replied. "Like the song said, you know you can lean on me."

Pirika's eyes widened and looked at the shaman within she was in. She blushed to see she was smiling at her warmly.

"Aishiteru, Pirika." He mumbled. Her eyes widened and faced away.

"Don't fool with me." She muttered. Ren smiled and held her chin, and pulled her face to face him.

"Iie, aishiteru, it's true."

"Then………prove it."

Ren smirked and gently brushed his lips unto hers. The savory taste of her lips made him wanna go further. Pirika loved the feeling and smiled. She parted her lips from him.

"So, does that prove it?" Ren asked. Pirika gave him a nod. He smiled.

"Eto……….Ren………Ai………..Aishiteru!" She exclaimed and captured his lips once again. His eyes widened but, he liked it. He pushed further and savored her lips. Their tongues caressed each other with favor. They didn't want to stop. Then……………………………….

Ren and Pirika was sitting together under the shade of on old tree. Pirika was on Ren's lap as his arms was stretched around her. They looked at the now starry night that covered the sky.

"Wo ai ni, Pirika." Ren mumbled unto her ears. Pirika smiled, knowing what that meant.

"Me too, Ren." She replied.

Ren smiled.

"I want to hear the song you played earlier."

"Huh? What song?"

"Uhm, you know, the song you played when I cried."

Ren smiled and nodded. He turned on his disc man and put one earphone on both their ears and listened to it from the start.

_I've been looking at you for awhile_

_Your face can't be painted_

_You're sad again_

_I've been asking you_

_To talk about good things_

_But I was nothing _

_Wait a minute_

_Just for awhile_

_You forgot something_

_Remember, you can cry on me_

_You know you can lean on me_

_And don't stop_

_Cry your tears up to heaven_

_Cry your pain to me_

_You know you can lean on me_

_And don't you stop_

_Cry your tears up to heaven_

_Cry your pain to me_

_I'm always here, waiting_

_Always remember, _

_You're never alone_

_I'm always here to listen _

_For the whole night_

_For me, you're something_

_Wait a minute_

_Just for awhile_

_You forgot something_

_Remember, you can cry on me_

_You know you can lean on me_

_And don't stop_

_Cry your tears up to heaven_

_Cry your pain to me_

_You know you can lean on me_

_And don't you stop_

_Cry your tears up to heaven_

_Cry your pain to me………………_

As the song ended, the star crossed lovers continued their love, together, happily…………………..

THE END

_A/N: Hey guys, well, I hoped you like my boring fic, well, even though I know you wont_

_PLEASE…………………R&R!  
_

_-Shei Fa_


End file.
